


Late night emergency calls

by hellogothkitty



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, elliot cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellogothkitty/pseuds/hellogothkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is having a breakdown and calls Tyrell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night emergency calls

Alone. That’s the only thing I can feel right now, completely and utterly alone. It hurts, it hurts. I don’t want to feel alone anymore. What do normal people do when they get this sad? They reach out to family, friends.  
I know I could do the same thing, I have Darlene, afterall, she is my sister. But I forgot she even existed, so much for family. Mr. Robot.. Dad.. Whatever he is, he’s never around when I really want him to be. I have Tyrell, I know I could call Tyrell, but he’s never seen me like this, not this sad. What if it freaks him out? Afterall, I am crazy, that’s usually a turn off for people. Or what if he thinks I’m weak, if he didn’t already think that.

I’m sitting in the courner of the room and Flipper is crying by the door, he needs to be walked. I can’t find the strength to move, I used all of my energy to do my last line of morphine and I can already feel myself sobering up, but I don’t want to, I want to stay high. The pain is less when I’m high but it’s always 10 times worse when the drugs start to wear out. I want more morphine but I know I’ll have to wait untill next week to buy more from Shayla. 

I need to stay high, I need to not be sober, not right now, I can’t take that right now. I can get drunk, at least then I won’t be sober. I’ve never been a huge fan of alcohol, hangover are shit but I don’t care right now, I need something.   
Shit, I don’t have any alcohol, I barely even have any food in the fridge ofcourse I don’t have alcohol.  
I still can’t find the strength to get up though, my legs feel numb and I don’t have any energy. Fuck it. I’m calling Tyrell. I grab my phone out of my pocket and click on his name. He picks up after two rings.   
“Elliot?”  
“Hey” I sound like a zombie.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Can you come here?”  
“To your apartment?”  
“Yeah, and bring alcohol.” I look to my left and see an empty pack of smokes. “And some cigarettes too, if you can.”  
“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”   
With that, he hangs up.

 

When I hear three loud knocks on the door, I somehow feel some life in me and I find the strength to get up and open the door. There he is, ever so sharp, in a suit, as always.   
He pushes two bottles of vodka in my arms and walks past me into my apartment. I close the door and turn around to see him leaning angainst my dresser, looking at me. I quickly glance away and walk over to the kitchen counter to open a bottle. I down a good third of the bottle in one go and then I turn around to ask Tyrell if he wants some.  
“No, I’m good. Elliot, are you okay?”  
He looks at me with those fucking blue eyes. It takes nothing but a mere second for my thoughts to start racing again and I, once again, feel like the loneliest person on earth. I try to keep control over myself but my efforts are futile and tears start flowing down my cheeks. I don’t dare look Tyrell in the eye and instead turn my back to him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump a bit, tensing up. I feel another hand on my other shoulder and I can feel it slowely turning me around. I’m met with the buttons of Tyrell’s white button up, I don’t dare look up. I feel so fucking stupid breaking down like this in front of Tyrell.  
Tyrell suddenly pulls me close and hugs me, it takes me just a moment to hug him back, wrapping my arms around his torso and smelling his expensive cologne. We stand like this for a minute while Tyrell whispers comforting words into my ear. I don’t even know what he’s saying but it’s so good to just hear his voice. And suddenly, I’m done with being comforted, I needed a different kind of comfort.  
I push Tyrell off of me and for a second he looks confused but before he can say anything, I crash my lips on his. He’s stunned for a moment but I can feel him start kissing me back and luckily, he’s being as rough as I am. He starts pushing me towards my bed untill we fall onto it, Tyrell on top of me.

That night we had a lot of rough sex, drank both bottles of vodka, smoked 2 packs of cigarettes, cuddled, had some more sex and talked untill the sun started coming up. Now I know just one thing for sure, I love Tyrell Wellick.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was me contributing to this trash ship. First fic ever, I was gonna do smut at the end and I was like halfway into writing it but it was so cringe so I narrowed it down to this don't hate me.


End file.
